Medication noncompliance is the highest determinant of relapse in schizophrenia. Therefore, a therapy method that helps patients remain on medication for extended periods would substantially improve clinical outcomes. Current methods of administering anti-schizophrenia medication (e.g. risperidone) provide dosing for one month or less. Thus, methods of providing therapeutic levels of risperidone and other medications are needed in the art.